What Happened to Forever?
by iLOVEbrucas22
Summary: 5 years after graduation, where'd everyone go? who stayed together? Find out in this Brucas centered fic! CHAPTER 1 UP!


What Happened to Forever?

Hey everyone! So I've decided to write a new fic. It's going to start off 5 years later, exactly like season 5 will be, but what I hope it will be like. If that made sense. Ok, let me explain the characters and stuff:

note this story is mostly centered around Brooke

Brooke Davis: Big time fashion designer; lives in New York

Lucas Scott: Basketball coach; lives in Tree Hill helping his mom with Lily

Nathan Scott: Also a basketball coach with Lucas; lives

in Tree Hill with wife Haley and their 2 kids

Peyton Sawyer: Artist; living in Los Angeles

Haley Scott: Stay at home mom; lives in Tree Hill

Rachel Gattina-Andrews: Married to very rich model; lives

in New York

Mouth McFadden: Photographer; lives in Miami, Florida.

Skills Taylor: NBA star; lives all over the place, Paris; California and New York

Chase Adams: Became a model; lives in Laguna Beach, California

James Lucas Scott: 5 years old; Nathan and Haley's son

Kendall Scott: Nathan and Haley's 2 year old girl

Mitch Williams: Brooke's boyfriend

Mark Andrews: Rachel's boyfriend

Anthony Hutchins: Peyton's boyfriend

Roxy Fisher, Mindy Fox: Skill's girlfriend(s)

_**Chapter 1: Thanks For the Memories**_

**Summer 2007; day after graduation. Tree Hill, North Carolina**

"Ok, I'm going to take some of this out to the cab" Peyton said grabbing her luggage and walking out of the apartment Leaving Brooke and Lucas

"So, Lucas what are you going to do this sum-" Brooke said interrupted

"I don't want you to leave Brooke" Lucas confessed

"Wait, what? Shouldn't you be saying this to Peyton?" Brooke asked very puzzled

"No, I mean, I don't know" Lucas said confused as well

"Lucas...what are you trying to say to me?" Brooke said stopping what she was doing

"I'm trying to say that I'm still so in love with you, and wait, before you say anything, I told you once that it was you, not Peyton. And being with Peyton only made me realize that more, that I want to be with you and NOT her, not anyone else" Lucas said pouring his heart out to her while tears began to form in her hazel eyes

"Luca--" Brooke said getting cut off again

"Wait, can I say something really fast?" He asked

"Sure" She muttered; and he pulled her into what was probably the best kiss of both of their lives, they'd both been holding it in for forever, then they both heard footsteps and that was it

"Ok, got your stuff B. Davis?" Peyton said coming into the bedroom

"Hey whats wrong?" She added noticing the tears in her eyes

"Oh, it's nothing, i'm just sad to be leaving" Brooke sniffed then shot Lucas a half smile

"Ah wait, you know what I forgot? The damn tickets!" Peyton yelled hitting her forehead

"Where are they?" Brooke asked shaking from what just happened

"They're at Nathan and Haley's, I'll run and go get them" She said grabbing her car keys and rushing out the door

Once they heard her drive out of the apartment complex it was like a que for Brooke and Lucas to go for it, and they did just that; he grabbed her with intent to never stop and knowing that Nathan and Haley lived a good 10 minutes away they figured it was 20 minutes they had. So the began to strip off each others clothes, and next thing they know they're in the bed on top of each other. He missed her body, her curves, the tattoo she had on her right hip. He began to kiss her up and down her body when the door opened

"Shit!" Brooke whispered and jumped off Lucas and began to get her clothes back on when the bedroom door opened and Brooke dropped to the floor and crawled under the bed.

"Rachel...hi!" Lucas greeted

"What the hell are you doing Scott?" Rachel laughed staring at the half naked man in front of her

"Um..." Lucas studdered

"Actually...I don't want to know..have you seen Brooke anywhere?" She asked changing the subject

"Um...uh..I..I have no idea" He said trying to get her to leave

"whatever, you're freaking me out" Rachel said and left

"Holy shit, that was close!" Brooke said popping up and putting on her clothes as fast as she could as Lucas made the bed like nobody was ever in it

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Peyton greeted coming through the door to find Brooke and Lucas packing Brooke's stuff

"Brooke, you're still not packed!?" Peyton asked greeting Lucas with a kiss as Brooke watched with jealousy

"Um, yeah I was..but then I forgot some stuff..." Brooke said hoping she'd believe that

"Ok, well we'd better get going! I'm gonna go talk to the cab driver real fast, meet you out there in 5?" Peyton asked

"Sure" They both said and she walked out the door

"Lucas, we have to talk about what just happened" Brooke started as they got closer and closer to each other

"I want to be with you so bad Brooke" Lucas said rubbing her cheek

"And I want to be with you..." Brooke said looking away

"Ok, so I'll just break it off with Peyton" Lucas smiled

"Luke, it's not that easy" She said wrapping her arms around him

"Come on you slow pokes!!!" Peyton shouted from the door

"Coming" Lucas yelled not taking his eyes away from Brooke

"We better go.." Brooke said backing away from him

"Wait" Lucas said grabbing her for one last kiss

"I love you Lucas, but I have to go" Brooke said beginning to cry and she walked out the door to the cab pulling her suitcase behind her

They said their goodbyes and that was it

**Summer 2012 New York City**

She sat at her desk staring out the window at the amazing view she had of the city lights. She was bored; very bored, tapping her newly done manicure on the wood desk. When her phone rang, her ringtone "Bossy" by Kelis filled the room and she knew just who it was

"Hey Bitch" Brooke smiled answering the phone to her bestfriend

"Why hello Whore, get your coat and meet me downstairs. We're going to meet the guys and go clubbing" Without giving Brooke a chance to say anything; she did just that and met her friend downstairs and they drove off in the red BMW convertible

"Dammit Rachel, don't drive so fast my lipstick is going everywhere" Brooke shouted applying her lipstick in the mirror

"Deal" Rachel said simply as she slammed on her brakes in front of the hottest club in New York City, and handed the valet her keys

they entered the club with music blaring and they quickly found the guys and made their way over to them.

"Hello Beautiful" Mitch; her boyfriend of 1 month said greeting Brooke with a steamy kiss

"Hello Gorgeous" Brooke smiled parting from the kiss

They had been there for about 3 hours drinking and talking

"Lets get out of here" a very drunk Brooke moaned

"Um, I'll catch up with you guys later" Rachel said in between breaths as she was on top of her boyfriend, Mark

"Ok" Brooke laughed and they headed home

Mitch, being the responsible person he was, only had about 2 drinks so he drove Brooke home. They got to her amazingly huge apartment she shared with Rache and dropped her off in her bed.

"Wait baby, stay" Brooke whispered

"Ok.." He mumbled and crawled into bed with her

The next morning Brooke awoke naked, and with a massive headache

"Morning sleepy head" Mitch smiled walking in the bedroom wearing boxers

"mmmm" Brooke just moaned

"Wake up bitch!" Rachel shouted coming into Brooke's room in only a t-shirt "Oh, or should I say...bitches." She laughed noticing Mitch "Looks like someone got a little freaky last night"

"Do you need anything" Brooke mumbled

"No, but I got a phone call this morning, well actually, you got a phone call this morning, I just answered your phone" Rachel snickered

"Ok, who was it" Brooke asked half asleep

"Um, you'll never believe this...but...Lucas" Rachel said confused

"Wait, Lucas, as in Lucas Scott?" Brooke said shooting up in bed

"That's the one" Rachel said staring at a half naked Mitch next to Brooke

"Well, what did he want?" Brooke asked

"To talk to you" Rachel smiled and walked out

"Wait wait wait..." Brooke said getting out of bed and putting on a robe

"_I haven't talked to Lucas since the day I left 5 years ago, what could he want?" _She wondered

"Rachel..did he say anything else?!" Brooke asked frantically

"Not that I can remember, but it sounds like someone still has feelings about him" Rachel giggled

"What? No...I haven't seen him in 5 years" Brooke said trying to get away from the feelings she had for him and remembering the day she left

"Whats up Brooke? I mean you obviously still have feelings for him even though your dating a totally hot model, who by the way is half naked in your bed as we speak, so tell me, what are you going to do? Pick your high school sweetheart, who is also a total babe, or Mr. Model man you've known for a month?" Rachel asked taking bite of a protein bar

"Rachel, you're reading way to much into this" Brooke laughed

"All right, maybe I am, but somewhere inside that fat body you know you still have feelings for him, you're just to chicken to admit it" Rachel said with a full mouth

"Actually, Rach I have to tell you something" Brooke started

"Aha, I knew it!" Rachel smiled

"Ok, so you remember the day me and Peyton left? And how you came over to the apartment but I wasn't there?" Brooke began

"Haha, yeah and I caught Lucas naked masturbating in your bedroom" Rachel started laughing and thought back on that day when she caught him

"Thats what you thought he was doing?" Brooke half laughed "Anyways...he wasn't masturbating...we sorta...had sex and I was hiding under the bed when you came so nobody would catch us" Brooke continued

"Oh my god!" Rachel squealed "This is huge!"

"I guess..." Brooke said wandering off in thought

"What the hell are you doing talking to me? Go call him you cheating whore!" Rachel whispered so Mitch wouldn't hear

Brooke dialed the number...

"Hello?" a very familiar voice answered

"Luke?" Brooke smiled

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas greeted happy to hear her voice

Rachel pulled Brooke into the bathroom where they could both hear, and Brooke turned it on speaker

"Um, So Rachel said you called earlier" Brooke smiled thinking how nice it was to hear him call her Pretty Girl again

"Yeah, I'm sorta in New York, and I knew you lived here so I thought I'd give you a call" Lucas explained

"Oh, thats great!" Brooke grinned as Rachel gave her a thumbs up

"Ya, um so I was wondering If you'd like to grab a cup of coffee maybe this afternoon?" Lucas said hoping she'd say yes

"Of course, yeah!" Brooke half laughed

"Ok, so...I don't really know this place very well, do you know a good coffee place?" He asked nervously

"How about you just pick me up at my apartment say...2ish and we can walk to central park" Brooke said almost like it was planned

"That sounds great!" He smiled and she gave him her address

"Oh my god...Brooke, you're going on a date with Lucas Scott, he's like the most popular boy in school" Rachel joked

"Shut up...it's not a date. Oh, and I'd love it if you didn't mention this to Mitch" Brooke said giving her the puppy dog eyes

"Haha, whatever you say" Rachel said putting her hands up in defense

Mitch left and 2 o'clock rolled around

Brooke was wearing her favorite outfit; a white designer top and jean capris with her favorite Chanel shoes

"Thats a nice outfit to not be going on a date" Rachel snickered

"Shut up" Brooke blushed and the doorbell rang

She took a deep breath and swung the door open

"Hello" Lucas smiled and they went in for a hug

"Hey, come on in let me just get my purse" Brooke said rushing into the bedroom

"So Lucas, what are your intentions with Brooke?" Rachel joked as Brooke came out

"Nice to see you again Rachel" Lucas glared; he never really liked her

"Yeah yeah" Rachel laughed and they headed out

_**please review and tell me if you think I should continue the story! **_


End file.
